


Intoxicated

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [42]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaster Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: A skeleton monsters walks into a diner. He rocks your world. No punchline, just facts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : Gaster!Sans x reader, always saw stories where Sans is on top, can you write one that the reader is on dominating/on top?

Raining outside. Again.

You sighed and leaned over the counter, watching the raindrops slip down the surface of the window. It was hard to see anything outside; between the fuzzy glare of the streetlights and the distortion of the water, anyone could have pulled up in the parking lot. You wouldn’t have seen them coming.

The radio to your far left was crooning heartwrenching songs filled with longing again. The type that would put you to sleep if you let it. Your boss insisted on having it play to keep the mood calm and stable toward the later hours of the night. You really didn’t understand how that would help, but you weren’t in a position to argue.

It was your turn to lock up tonight. Night shifts really weren’t all that bad, but they could get boring. No reception in the diner made it harder to goof around. Either that or you could spend twenty minutes trying to adjust the TV’s signal. Satellite was dodgy at best – why did people even still use it? Ugh.

Ten minutes to close. You were really looking forward to heading home and curling up in your pajamas. There was a rerun with your name on it. That and you wanted to listen to the rain while you fell asleep – the distant peals of thunder and steady drizzle that worked as the perfect white noise to put you to sleep.

The door jingled.

A figure walked in, bringing in mud and water from their sopping boots. Dragging themselves over to the nearest table to settle in. From here, you could see that they were at least somewhat prepared for the weather – a fur-lined coat that protected them from the rain, droplets sloughing off and onto your floor.

Damn it. You would have to mop before you left. That would take at least twenty minutes.

It took a few seconds for them to settle before they reached up, fingers latched along the edge of the hood. They pulled it down and revealed…

A monster. A skeleton monster, to be more exact.

Monsters in this part of the city really wasn’t a big deal. They were people just the same as everyone else. You were used to that. But you’d never seen this specific type of monster before. So it was still kind of jarring to see them so comfortable in their seat.

You were about to head over, menu in hand, when you saw them fish out a lighter from their pocket. Bringing up the cigarette to their mouth, they parted it just enough to clamp down and strike the edge.

The smoke curled around them and wafted in and out of their bones. A shroud of gray, the pungent odor already making its way to your nostrils.

You fished out the surgical mask from your apron and quickly tied it around your face before approaching them fully.

“Hi, can I get you anything to drink?”

The skeleton monster paused. Dragged over a napkin, dumping their ashes into it. “cute uniform.”

Whoa. Gross? You recoiled, but didn’t have the guts to snap back at them. There was just the two of you here, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to start a scene without backup.

“what’s with the mask?”

“Smoke bothers me.” You stared pointedly at their hands. “You’re free to do it in here, I just need a little protection, that’s all.”

“gotcha.” They took another drag, not bothered in the slightest by your explanation. “you got any whiskey behind the counter?”

“Sure. If that’s what you want.”

“just bring me the bottle. i’ll pay up front.”

You hesitated. Most people who bought drinks asked for something mixed or a beer. But this monster seemed like they knew what they were all about, and you really weren’t in the mood to argue. Your boss would’ve been upset if you denied the monster what he wanted, so against your better judgment, you headed back toward the counter so you could grab him what he asked for.

The amber liquid squished in the bottle when you set it down. The skeleton reached over and curled their hand around it, fingers tapping the side of the glass in a steady rhythm. They unscrewed the cap and let it sit on the counter. You were so busy watching it spin that you hadn’t even noticed the monster had taken to finally lifting their head to stare at you.

Warm iris. As bright as a sunny summer day. One half of their eyesockets was completely dark and empty. The other, a glare of yellow that tore through the otherwise muted colors of their outfit. You found yourself staring, just a bit, but the monster didn’t seem to mind in the slightest.

“take a drink with me. you look like you could use it.”

“Ah, sorry. I’m on the clock. Actually, I need to switch the sign and lock up before anyone else comes in.”

“sorry about popping in like that. needed a drink. the place i usually go to is being renovated while the owner’s out on vacation.”

“Oh, really? Where do you usually go?”

“grillby’s.”

“I’ve heard of it, but never been. My boss is good friends with him, I feel like I’ve seen him stop by here once or twice. They go way back.”

“good to know. makes me feel more at home here.”

You weren’t sure what to make of them. But you switched the open sign to closed, not wanting anyone else to burst in and extend your shift another couple hours. You had to lock up too. You were cautious of where the monster was at all times. It was nothing personal, but a girl alone at night with a stranger didn’t exactly spell a recipe for success.

The monster didn’t do much. Just smoked and drank, cycling their poison, eye faraway and glassy. You tried your best not to stare; it was obvious they were looking for some peace and quiet. But you had to at least make an effort to clean up the mess they made before you left for good.

You got to work. Soaking the mop in warm, soapy water. Scrubbing away at the dirt that speckled the tiles. You hadn’t even noticed the skeleton staring at you until you bent down to wring out the mop.

“Is there something I can do for you?”

“you get a lot of people hittin’ on you in here?”

You made a face. “Not really. I work the night shift, so it’s slow most days. And the people who come in are regulars, so they have a little respect.”

“shame.” They let the cigarette dangle in their mouth, a smirk spreading its way across their face. “and if i were to say somethin’? what would you do? kick me out?”

“No. I’d tell you that I don’t date customers.”

Which was true. People seemed to have a thing for girls who tended to tables and at bars. This was work. You came here to make a living, not to have randos catcalling you or making comments on how you looked. And the longer this monster lingered here, the more annoyed you were getting.

“Are you done with your whiskey yet? I was supposed to close an hour ago. I know you’re probably…just looking for shelter from the rain, but…I…”

You paled as the monster approached you, drawing up to their full height. Staggering. Long limbs and everything. They hunched over at their booth earlier, and you weren’t the one who opened the door for them earlier, so you had no idea how big they really were. From here, you could see all the insignias on their jacket. The demonic goat skull emblazoned on the leather. The odds and ends of every single pin or patch they could find, sewn up and down the back with symbols you couldn’t even begin to comprehend. And they towered over you.

“you can call me g.”

“G? Is that short for something?”

“yep.” They didn’t elaborate. “you might wanna watch yer step.”

“Huh?” You whipped around to see what G was referring to when your feet skidded along the freshly mopped floor.

Vertigo. Gravity saying hello. Your stomach dropped as you desperately reached out for something, only to find your fingers gripping the thick material of G’s jacket.

Ah. Oh. Wait a second.

You pulled back just enough to stare up at them. A straight face on their end. Nothing but the lingering remnants of smoke trying to force its way into your mask. You weren’t exactly…mesmerized. But there was something so far removed from everything you’d ever known just waiting to spring to the surface. A feeling that…whoever G was, they weren’t someone who was going to live a dull life by any means.

“so…is this what humans mean when they say they’re fallin’ for someone?”

He smirked.

You sputtered and put your hands on their chest. Added more weight so that you could pry yourself away.

“I…wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t tracked mud in—”

“so you like dirty guys?”

Ah, so he _was_ a dude. “What?! That’s not what I said!”

He chuckled. “just kiddin’. hey, speakin’ of cleaning supplies, you got a broom around here somewhere?”

“No.”

“…’cuz then i could sweep you off your feet.”

“Um. Please let go of me.”

“sure thing.”

He released you and stepped back, heading for the door. “thanks for the drinks. i’ll get outta your way.”

You watched G leave. He disappeared through the rain and wind. While you steadied yourself and made absolutely sure that he hadn’t left anything behind, and really was gone for good, you realized that he’d stuffed a wad of bills in your apron.

Holy shit! Was he loaded or something? It was all twenties. You only charged him the original cost of the booze, knowing your boss would get pissed because you didn’t turn a profit, but he gave you something extra for letting him have the bottle.

As you rifled through the cash, trying to weed your tip out of the pile, you realized a small business card. Blank. But with a hastily scribbled number on the back.

Against your better judgement, you opted not to toss it in the trash.

On Saturday nights, your friend dragged you to watch her band play at one of the local clubs. Not a big venue, but people who were drinking always tipped much better than your average guy on the street. You would always stick around for her whole set, but once she was finished, you downed a couple free drinks and would take your leave. The place wasn’t much of your style, anyway; not with how handsy some people could get. Your friend told you enough about it for you to proceed with caution.

But it was beautiful, in a strange, otherworldly way. The neon lights strung up in the otherwise pitch-black room, flickering and glittering as they struggled to stay on. The smoke was pungent, enough that you had to wear your mask, but most people thought you were sick, so they didn’t question your appearance. The glassware was polished and bright, flaring to life with every glaring fluorescent flash of someone turning their phone on. You could feel the body heat around you, a heady mix of cologne and perfume, following you all the way toward the bar.

You sat down and went to check what time it was. Your friend swung by to spread a little gossip before she went onstage.

“Some creep almost grabbed at my wig again.”

“Ew, what the hell?”

“I don’t know what his problem was. I know he’s just drunk, but when I’m getting ready to perform, I need to be in the moment. Maybe he just wants to dress up like me. I mean, I _am_ pretty great.”

You both laughed. She slid into the seat next to you.

“Have you noticed the guy across the bar looking at you? He’s been eyeing you for a good minute.”

“Not really.” You weren’t too interested in that.

“He’s pretty cute. I like his jacket. Oh, shit. Spoke too soon. He’s coming over here. Good luck.”

She pecked you on the cheek before running off to join her band. Why did she always abandon you in times like this? You needed to pay for your drink and leave for somewhere else in the club before this guy got any ideas.

“ring ring.”

You blinked and angled yourself toward the figure, your stomach clenching with anxiety when you realized who it was.

“ring ring.”

“…what?”

He had his pinky angled toward his mouth and his thumb to where his ears would be.

“heh, wow. looks like even when _i_ try you still don’t pick up.”

You weren’t sure what he was getting at, but you didn’t have time to ask him. He dropped down into the seat next to you, reaching out for the glass that the bartender sent his way.

“you never called me.”

“Sorry.”

“sorry means ya won’t do it again. feel like you will.”

You swallowed hard. “I…don’t really know you. We met once. I’m not really the type of person to go on dates with strangers.”

“gotcha…” He turned his gaze from you and onto the dancefloor. “dunno if i could help you there. but i think we’d be good together.”

“You don’t even…we’ve talked for less than a full minute combined.”

“nah, you just don’t remember. don’t blame ya.” He took another long drink from his glass.

“Give me a hint.”

“heh…i’ll just give it away.”

You watched his expression. It was stoic. Emotionless. As if your words hadn’t hurt him in the slightest. Your assumption took it that it didn’t, but your gut told you otherwise. Who was G, and why was he so intent in taking you out?

“What do you do for fun, G?”

“science.”

“Whoa. Like, experiments and stuff?”

“somethin’ like that.” Something dawned on him. “hey, you wanna stop by my lab sometime? i’ll give ya a tour.”

“Oh…” You weren’t sure if that was okay, considering you would essentially be stopping by a stranger’s place. “I mean…I guess so. Yeah. Sure.” What the hell were you saying?

“cool.” He seemed more at ease now. “here. lemme write this down for ya.”

You ended up leaving the club with his address in hand. You didn’t bother telling your friend; she would’ve just made it into a big thing. And you were one hundred percent sure that this was just something impulsive. A little out of the ordinary. Quality time with someone who had…shown you a bit of kindness when you were on the clock.

G’s apartment was…pretty much what you expected. In a shady kind of neighborhood where people fought over parking lot spots and threw their beer bottles down the landing so there was broken glass everywhere. You did your best to dress casually and inconspicuously so no one would try anything, your gait far more confident than you felt.

Room number: 01100111.

Knocked once. Listened. Didn’t seem like he was home.

Knocked twice. Shuffled. Let out a deep breath of relief. Maybe you could just leave.

Knock thr—

“Holy shit!” you jumped backwards as the door swung open in your face. G stood there with a crinkle to his eyesockets, as if he was…laughing at you.

“i was gonna play a prank on you, but looks like i didn’t need to.”

You pouted. “Shut up and let me in.”

Despite the sketchiness outside, G’s apartment was a little less chaotic. While, yes, it looked like a complete pigsty, with scattered notes and blueprints and dishes and moldy food, it seemed…like home. And even though you could’ve done without the pungent odor of smoke trying to worm its way into your nostrils, you were more than happy to take in the sights. Specifically, the incredible artwork that hung up on the walls.

“my bro drew all that stuff. he’s pretty accomplished out here.” G put his hands in his pockets, surveying the room in all its glory. “hey. i’ve got somethin’ for ya.”

“For me?”

“yeah.”

He headed over to the couch and plucked something from the cushion, dusting it off.

“you ever heard of dr. alphys?”

“Yeah, she’s that fancy scientist. I see her on TV all the time.”

“she and i go way back. workin’ together in the field. told her about your problem with smoke, so she came up with a solution.”

It was a sealed container, complete with her logo on it and everything. You turned it over in your palm.

“kinda like those chewy vitamin things. you pop one in, you’re okay to breathe. you won’t smell the smoke. wanna give it a shot?”

You were a little iffy about trying something that a stranger gave you at his house. G saw your expression, even though only your eyes were visible from your mask, and shrugged his shoulders.

“keep it. maybe next time. you can even test it out on me, if ya want.”

“I’ll...try it later. I’m good like this.”

“suit yourself.”

He led you to his lab, which was a small room off to the side. If you weren’t mistaken, it looked like this used to be his brother’s place, judging by the copious amount of selfies still on the walls.

“you friends with shyren?”

You held onto the clamps he shoved in your hands, eyes fixed on the project he was so diligently working on.

“Yeah, she met my best friend at the club and they hit it off. She’s really nice.”

“she’s in a band too.”

“Yup, I went to one of her after parties once. It was at her lead singer’s house. Mettaton. I almost died when I got there, it’s way too luxurious. I think spent most of the night by the pool and texting everyone else about how I didn’t want to be there, because Shyren abandoned me.” You laughed. “You know her?”

“yeah. my friend, alphys, the one i mentioned earlier. she was the one who built mettaton’s body.”

“I kind of remember watching a documentary on that. Whoa, that’s super cool.”

“she’ll be glad you thought so.” He adjusted his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, as if preparing to go wrist-deep into the mechanical parts he had lying on the table. “you remember that night at all? after they passed around the monster liquor?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Wait, you were there? At the party?”

“yep.”

“So that’s how I know you.”

“kinda.”

You pursed your lips. “Hm…the drinks were good, but strong. I ended up passing out from what Shyren told me. She said she found me in the guest bed, hanging over the edge of the bed so I wouldn’t choke on my puke. And I had bottled water on the nightstand.”

“yeah.”

You gazed at him. He looked amused, for the most part. It was hard to tell given that he didn’t show much emotion in the first place.

“It was you?”

G smirked. Tore out one of the wires and ignored the sharp stinging of the electrical discharge as it shocked him. You watched him work quickly, piecing together everything one by one, in precise order, with the speed of someone who had done this a thousand times over.

“you got it.”

“You and I talked the whole night.”

It all came flooding back. The gentle touches on your back. The radiant smile from your face when you became animated after the alcohol kicked in. How you tucked on his jacket and pulled him close when you nearly fell over your own two feet. Swaying to the music while he watched and laughed, encouraging you to join him.

“you were pretty wasted. it was hilarious.”

You laughed slightly. “I mean, yeah. I don’t drink much in the first place, so it did a serious number on me. I had a hangover for a straight week after that.”

“oh man, even with the water i gave you?”

“Maybe if you hadn’t given it to me, I would’ve died,” you joked. “Did I embarrass myself? Come up to you first?”

“yeah, you did. said you liked my jacket. i said thanks. said you liked me. i got you another drink.”

“Uuugghh.” So embarrassing. You really didn’t need to know that. Imagining a tipsy you just running around and complimenting random monsters was so…cringeworthy!

“i said you were cute. you told me that you really needed to blow off some steam.”

Holy. Shit. “I did not!”

He chuckled. “ya did. said no. you were already too far gone for that kinda stuff. so i stole ya away to the living room of the mansion. you talked. i listened.”

A brief flash of something faint. Maybe some honeyed words thrown his way. Talking about how life got in the way of your plans. How you didn’t ever picture yourself working at this dead-end job for so long. How he was such a good listener and how attracted you were to him. He asked you if you wanted a cigarette, and you said no. He continued to puff away at them all night until it was swimming in your nostrils.

“you were ok with smoke back then. wonder what happened.”

You huffed and set down the rag he used to wipe away the oil he got all over his face. He was constructing some kind of machine and it squirted on him during your reverie.

“ _You_ happened, you big jerk. You smoked around me the entire night when I was already nauseous. Plus you did it while watching over me. My nose is super sensitive now.”

He grinned. “whoops.”

“You don’t _look_ sorry.”

“couldn’t help it. it’s a bad habit.”

“More like an addiction.” You reached out and took the one that rested in his mouth right out. He gaped at you for a moment before his eyesockets hooded over. Smirking. Like he knew a joke that you didn’t. “What?”

“just so ya know, i keep that in my mouth so it stays occupied. otherwise, who knows what i might do.” Wink.

You scoffed. “Put your money where your mouth is, Sans.” You shoved it back in.

He ran his tongue along the edge and sucked in a deep breath, the smoke rolling out of his nasal cavity.

“you remembered my name.”

“Oh. I guess I did.”

Well, good intentions or not, you and G hit it off.

Really well, actually.

With the ice broken and the mystery solved, you were more than happy to open yourself up to him. It…really wasn’t that big of a deal. You had mutual friends. You pretty much spilled your guts to him on a night where you weren’t sober, and he was nice enough to not only hear you out, but make sure you were safe in the process.

Ever since then, he’d been on the lookout for you – not stalking or anything, but more like keeping his ear to the ground so he could hit you up again sometime when you weren’t over the legal limit. Sans, or G, whatever he liked to be called, he…just happened to be at the right place at the right time when he stopped by your diner. He’d gotten some shitty news at work and even been going through some rough dreams the night before, so he wasn’t exactly in the best mood to go home by himself.

And just as he was there for you, you were there for him. Well. Sort of. You were much less supportive and didn’t hear his troubles, but to him, that meant just as much.

He really wasn’t a touchy-feely person.

Just a regular flirty person.

Especially with you.

Maybe you were reading into it. Sans had always spouted some corny shit to girls he saw in public. He had this aura of seduction that made it easy to fall prey to his gaze.

You…could attest to that personally.

“you know how i’m always doin’ experiments?”

“Yeah?”

“i’ve got a real doozy.”

You sighed and finished brushing your hair. Sans sat on the bathroom counter, already dressed and ready to go. Your best friend was performing tonight at a flashier venue, so you had to put some extra oomph into your appearance so you wouldn’t “embarrass her”.

“thinkin’ about testing textures on my bones.”

“Um…”

“i’m thinkin’ of something soft. think your lips would be a good fit?”

You threw the towel over him as a response. Mostly because you didn’t need him teasing you about your reddened face.

The place was crowded as hell. You and Sans slid into a private table with a bunch of other supporters of the band. You were busy introducing yourself all around, Sans leaning backward into the chair and spreading his arm out so it nearly encased your shoulders. You didn’t mind it at all. Being this close was actually really nice, especially with how warm he was. That and he kept shooting you looks when he glanced over to make sure you were okay. He did his best not to blow any smoke in your face.

One of the waitresses came up with a tray full of drinks. She set one down in front of you.

“This one’s from the guy in the corner over there. He thought you’d want something extra light since you don’t seem to be drinking.”

You glanced down at the glass. Sans retracted his arm and moved closer to it, tracing the grooves on the glass.

“you gonna drink it?”

“Uh...I don’t know if I should. Who knows what he did to it.”

The waitress coughed. “I’ll, uh…tell him that your boyfriend wasn’t too happy about it.” She rushed off, completely mortified at the tension in the air.

Sans grinned. “boyfriend, huh? could get used to that.” He drank from the glass, purposefully locking eyes with the guy glaring at him across the room.

“Me too,” you blurted before guzzling your water bottle.

You stood up from the table and did your best to ignore the look of sheer awe on Sans’ face. Your ears burned. You couldn’t believe you’d let the cat out of the bag. And you hadn’t even touched a drop!

You hadn’t expected him to follow you to the dancefloor.

“G—” you started, already overwhelmed with what his answer might be.

He didn’t let you finish. He simply reached down and gripped your waist, pulling you close. You felt him bury his face in the crook of your neck, inhaling sharply, his hips moving in tandem with yours. Warmth rushed along your body, sparking at your cheeks, traveling all the way down to the pit of your belly as he brought his mouth to the shell of your ear.

“you wanna make it official? or keep dancin’?”

You pulled back from him and hung your fingers along the edge of your mask. Pulling it down past your chin so your lips were free. He snatched the cigarette out of his mouth so fast that you didn’t even have time to register he kissed you.

Sparks? Oh yeah.

Lust? Totally.

Wanting? Longing? Heat? Ding, ding, ding.

You hadn’t expected to be in a full-blown makeout session with him, but it happened. And he was more than willing to corner you, away from the crowds of people where you both could be alone.

But he wouldn’t go further than that. And you needed _more_.

You pushed him against the wall and pinned him there. Kissing hard. Your bodies molding together as the beat rocked through you. You reached down and urged him to move his leg in-between your thighs, the pressure and added movement of your hips enough for you to start grinding on him. He let out a noise of confusion but let you get away with it, your fingers running down his face and chest, refusing to let him go even when he shuddered and bucked his hips.

The music broke you apart. Your friend started her set. You pulled back from him and felt the warmth of his leg disappear as he tried to straighten his body out. Neither of you said anything about the dark spot on the leg of his jeans.

You were in a daze for the rest of the night. Sans left a few times to go to the bathroom, gone for at least ten minutes at a time before he returned. Your body buzzed with desire, every nerve ending sensitive and sending a shudder down your spine.

You’d taken his bike here, but he was too far gone to ride it home with you. Sans called a friend to come pick it up. In the meantime, you carpool back to your place.

Except…there were way too many people for everyone to have their own seat.

“No, it’s okay! We’re only one over, it’s dumb to take another car. Just sit in my lap,” your best friend suggested.

“No way, if you puke, you’ll puke in my hair.”

“That was one time!” she protested. “Or…hmm. Hey, G. You okay with her sitting on your lap? You’re the one who handles his liquor the best.”

He grinned. “and what, say no to that? makes the most sense, considerin’ she and i are a thing now.”

“Whaaaattt!”

The car ride was rowdier than you expected. Everyone was drunk. But you were way too focused on settling down on Sans’ lap.

And trying to ignore how good it felt.

With every sharp turn and hard bump, you felt your body growing weaker. It didn’t help that your panties were soaked from earlier that night. That and…well…judging by how hard he was underneath you, it was clear he was enjoying himself, too. You didn’t know much about skeleton anatomy, but that length nestled between your legs was almost enough for you to start bouncing up and down.

He was soaked with sweat when he dropped you off.

“you’re a real piece of work, you know that? tryin’ to make me lose my mind? as if i didn’t have enough trouble during the show.”

You were proud of yourself.

“Then let’s get a raincheck.”

And you did. Regularly.

Months had gone by with Sans as your boyfriend. A lot had changed in your relationship. For one, you found out that he was the jealous type – which you often had conversations about so he wouldn’t get so bent out of shape. He was also romantic in his own way. He would take time out of his schedule to build you things from what you’d consider junk.

Probably the biggest thing, though, was how active your sex life was.

And not ever by his hand, either.

“be a little more gentle, will ya? i’m not goin’ anywhere.”

You ignored him, tearing off the jacket and forcing him to pull the turtleneck over his head. He already resigned himself to putting all his body weight on the wall of your bedroom.

You leaned forward and immediately went to work. Reaching down and curling your hand along his spine, your hands slick with lube, pumping it up and down. He was sensitive everywhere, seeing as how normal touch would make him squirm. Being a closed off person did that. But you were content in planting warm kisses down his collarbone and along every rib, your tongue caressing some of the spots that made him arch into you.

“Hold still.” You pushed his hand away. “No touching.”

He always did what you told him to. Why wouldn’t he?

You pulled back and licked at your lips. The deep color of your lipstick stark against his pale bones. You could see his SOUL materialize in his chest, his mouth watering when you dove back for more.

“You want this, don’t you, Sans?”

You only ever called him that in the bedroom. It was guaranteed to turn him into putty.

“fuck.”

“Want me to suck you off?”

“ _fuck_.”

You dragged your tongue from the base of his pelvic bones all the way up to his collarbone. He was already hard. A magic cock wasn’t something you expected the first time you fucked, but you weren’t going to complain. Not when he was already dripping with anticipation, the tip twitching with every lewd noise you made.

You brought one of his hands to your mouth and started to suck. Rolling your tongue along the grooves of his bones. He thrust forward, angling his hips toward you, begging you to take him in your mouth.

So you dropped down to your knees and did.

He never put a hand on you, just like you told him to. One hand was already fingers deep inside yourself, the other pumping him up and down. Waiting for that hitch in his throat, the telltale sign he was enjoying himself.

“haa…”

And there it was.

It was hot and thick in your mouth, the magical energy unlike anything you’d ever experienced before. It was addicting. Bitter, like him, but something you’d never get enough of. The precum beaded on your tongue and trickled down your throat, sticky, thick and making it much easier to take him as deep as you could. He dug his fingers into the wall and gazed down at you, sweating, his eye flaring to life and glowing brightly in the darkness.

“fuck, fuck, fuck.”

You released him with a POP! “I told you to be louder, Sans.”

“can’t even think right now.”

“Maybe you need some help, then.”

You went all the way down to the hilt, holding on for a few seconds and shaking your head to give him the vibrations he wanted so badly. You couldn’t stay down for long, but it was always just enough for him to start thrusting into your mouth. You hollowed out your cheeks and forced him to stop, grabbing at his hips instead, forcing him to adapt to the pace you wanted. If he was going to fuck your face, he would play by your rules.

“I’m good to you, huh?”

You jerked him off. He hunched over and moaned your name. Loud. Now that was exactly what you were looking for.

“You want to come already, Sans?”

“ah…shit…fuck…”

“Did I say I was done?” You squeezed the bottom of his cock and licked the tip, lathing it in saliva, more precum gushing out as he struggled to keep it together. He was throbbing and ready to explode all over the front of your dress. But you weren’t ready to let him have his way yet.

“Go ahead. Try if you want.”

“oh, god,” he moaned, thrusting upward. He wanted to come. He wanted to drown you in come. But those fingers along the base of his dick said otherwise.

“Aww, you can’t, can you?” You teased him, running your tongue along his length.

He was overly sensitive. He wanted it to end but wanted it to go on forever. He would give anything to release all over your face right now, to see the look of absolutely shock as he coated you with his come.

“lemme come.”

“Beg more. I might.”

“lemme come.”

“Do better, Sans.” You pulled your lips away, watching him try to get back to you. Wanting the warmth of your mouth wrapped around him.

“lemme come _please._ please please please please _please_ —”

You let him go. He stood there, helpless, legs shaking. So on the edge. All it would take is one kiss and he would come undone.

You drew yourself up. Despite being so much taller than you, he was completely helpless.

He didn’t hesitate on making his way to the bed. He practically threw himself down as he waited for you.

You tugged your panties down from your hips and abandoned them on the floor. You had worn this dress for him tonight, and you would be damned if he didn’t see you in it. You didn’t care if you’d have to wash it in the morning. You crawled over to the bed and straddled him, bending down to plant hot kisses along his neck and swallowing him up. He moaned your name into your mouth and kept his fingers twisted into the sheets, knowing full well you’d up and leave if it meant he didn’t listen.

You watched his cock leak onto his upper half. It was rock hard and slick, so sensitive but ready for round two.

A few adjustments. You settled on his thighs before lifting yourself up enough so you could press the head of his cock to your entrance. He kept shock still, waiting for you to come down, not bothered in the slightest with how long and drawn out you’d make it.

Sure enough, you took his length in. Inch by inch. Feeling your walls stretch to accommodate his size. He was filling you up. Every single part of your body sparked with desire as he settled all the way in the pit of your belly. You felt him shudder underneath you and laugh, voice as tight as you felt.

“Don’t worry, Sans. I’ll make sure you fucking come.”

You rode him hard. Hips bruising as you slammed down onto him. The headboard shook and banged against the wall. He was so big. Fuck. He was thick and rock hard and hitting every single spot you ever wanted. You set the pace. Hands on his chest, rocking against him, fucking him into the mattress until his eyes glazed over.

You wanted to tease him more, but it was hard to, now. Threw your head back. Squeezed your muscles inside and clamped down on him, the friction of his pelvic on your clit heavenly. You couldn’t help but roll your hips as languid and then as hard as you wanted. He was completely at your mercy.

If you wanted that power, you had it.

If you wanted to fuck him into oblivion, you would.

If you wanted him to be completely and utterly yours, he was.

You knew he liked it when you changed positions. Gave him a different view. So you whipped around and threw in a reverse cowgirl too. You weren’t going to stop until he filled you up. And if that took an entire night of your tits bouncing and you fucking him until you were battered and bruised, then so be it.

Sans panted. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, the same color as his eyes. You glanced down at him and bit your lower lip.

He got the hint. And immediately sat up so he could smother his face in your chest.

He would bite and lick, suck and nibble, tug on your nipples until they were raw. He played with one and showed the other attention with his mouth. All to keep you happy as you continued to ride him until his whole body was just nerves and pleasure.

“Ffffuck. You’re close. You wanna come? Come, then. Fill me up.”

With those simple words, he did.

And you would never forget how it felt for the rest of your life.

Started out small – a warm pool between your legs. But it climbed up into your womb. Every single drop gushing outward and pumping his hot, sticky seed as far as he could go. Oh, god. He couldn’t stop. It just kept going and going, all of it finding its way deep inside. The pressure of his come expanded in your belly and you sucked in a breath of air, riding out the high and hearing him scream your name and curse so everyone in the neighborhood could hear who fucked him tonight.

He shifted. It was enough for all of what didn’t fit to come seeping out of you and onto the bed. So slick and slimy and perfect. You were all wet. The bed ruined. Sans had his arms wrapped around you and didn’t let go, still huffing into your shoulder and biting down gently to release his last bit of tension. He was weak and could barely move.

But you were far from done yourself. You continued to hump up and down on his softening cock, up until the point where he hit that perfect spot and had you screaming out your own release. His fingers on your clit and one inside your ass. His tongue on your breasts. You used all that he had to finally bring you to orgasm, your stomach lurching and stars scattering along your vision as you bore down on his dick and mixed your juices with his.

 You made him finger you at least two more times before you were _really_ done. His wrist was probably sore by now.

It was pitch black outside. You hadn’t turned on any lamps in the room. Only the moonlight trickled in from the window. A clear night, something you hadn’t expected given the weather forecast.

Sans lit up a cigarette, the spark bringing a flash of light to the room for just a brief second. You could see the look of content on his face.

“Just don’t blow it in my face.” The pills he gave you helped a lot, but you were still holding him accountable for being polite about his bad habits.

He blew out a few smoke rings. You both watched them form and then dissipate as they went further into the room.

“Next time, you’re on top. I’m gonna be sore for days.”

“no way. s’why i make you do it.”

“Because you’re lazy?”

“’cuz you know what yer doin’,” he smirked. He angled his face toward you and brought you into a kiss. You weren’t going to tell him he tasted like ashes and whiskey.

He moved back just enough so you could see your reflection in his golden iris. Gazing at you intently, like you were the only thing that mattered. Almost like the look he gave his flask or the carton of cigarettes he got for a discount at the nearest gas station. But maybe just a little more on the intense side.

As the night dragged on, and the conversation and laughter waned, you reached down and gripped his hand. His fingers laced with yours.

Sans crushed his last cigarette into the ashtray, snuffing the burning end out.

**Author's Note:**

> please **[consider donating to me](http://ko-fi.com/1606VSUKPT64C)**! i'm moving this fall and i could really use the help!


End file.
